


Trickery and Wishes

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You make a deal with the Daedric Prince of Bargains. Perhaps you should have read the fine print
Relationships: Clavicus Vile/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Trickery and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so this is really old but I decided to drag it up from the depths of the abyss and finally post it. I edited this a lot, because it was so damn old but I'm pretty happy with the outcome. I know the plot boarders on cringe worthy and that it is kind of trash. But guess what? So am I. Warning for Clavicus being a bastard Daedric Prince.   
> Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.

It was a bad idea. A really, really terrible idea. But you were desperate at this point. You were sick and tired of being a virgin. Some may see it as a sweet and sentimental gesture to wait for the “right one” and others accused you of being a prude. And you just simply saw it as a curse. Every attempt in your life to become intimate with another person, in one way or another, just went horribly wrong and both affected parties would leave feeling awkward. You had briefly wondered if you did something to offend your great ancestors and thus, they cursed your very existence. It was a possibility. They had been pretty spiteful.

You had divulged your plight to a friend in private that you had never been with anyone before. That was a mistake. Around your small village that gossip spread like wildfire. And like most stories that were told, people were prone to extravagant lies. It felt like everyone was talking about you behind your back like you were some kind of a freak. You tried to not let it get to you. But words could cut just as deep as a sword.

Most people called you a prude for not sleeping with anyone yet. Some men saw you as a challenge and tried to get you into bed. You denied every single one of them. You hated being called a "cherry girl" amongst a long list of other derogatory names. Some people even teased they would use you as a virgin sacrifice to a Daedric lord. 

You thought to yourself that maybe if you lost your virginity the name calling and snickering would stop. You entertained the idea of snagging a stranger as they were passing through town. That plan fell through when you realised what a terrible flirt you were and you chickened out. When you thought all seemed lost an idea struck you. Albeit it was a very stupid, possibly dangerous one but it may just work. 

Not too far from your village was a small cave embedded in the side of a mountain. It housed a shrine to the Daedric Prince, Clavicus Vile. He was known for making deals with mortals and if anyone could help, it would be the Prince of Bargains. Surely your horrible curse didn't apply to a Daedric Prince. Well, the worst thing he could probably do was laugh in your face and decline. If that happened, then you'd be stuck a virgin forever. 

You made your way to the small shrine in the mountain, sneaking out under the cover of darkness. You didn't want to be spotted and have more rumours floating around about you. Luckily there weren't any dangerous creatures lurking around in the woods at night. There had been the rare sightings of bears and tigers but the chances of running into them were slim. 

You swallowed thickly as you stared down the mouth of the cave, the darkness enveloping it to create a bottomless pit. The small light from your lamp couldn't even penetrate the black hole. You swallowed thickly, taking a moment to steel your resolve before you ventured forth. Slowly you started to make your way through the dark, groping the cave walls for support. If there was an enemy lurking in the shadows, you doubted the dagger at your hip would do much to save your life. Halfway down into the bowels of the earth you started to see a speck of light in the distance. It grew as you trudged closer, almost tripping over your feet as you were drawn like a moth to a flame. The torches burned brightly nestled in their braziers, the light flickering off the walls. You brushed a piece of hanging moss out of the way as your eyes went wide with surprise. You had found the shrine.

There were large braziers embedded into the floor, their fires roaring as they bathed the cavern in a bright glow. Large banners hung from the ceiling, the mark of a Daedric Prince etched into the blood red tapestry. The statue of Clavicus Vile sat at the back of the cave, a small pool of water surrounding his feet. You felt intimidated in the statue's presence, even though it was only made of stone. You cautiously made your way to the shrine, your feet dragging on the cold stone floor. You reached the statue, looking up at the daunting figure and memorising every detail. Did he really look like that or was he some horrible monstrosity? Perhaps you would find out.

You stood in silence for a long moment, fidgeting with the long sleeves of your garments. You weren't sure what to do. How did you even communicate with the Prince? You took a deep breath, trying to shake off the anxiety that settled into your bones. You knelt down in front of the statue, your hands clasped together in a prayer position. You wet your lips, taking in a deep breath. 

"My lord Clavicus Vile, can you hear me?"

You waited in silence for a long moment. The only noise you could hear was water dripping from cracks in the walls and the crackling of the fires that bathed you with a fleeting warm. You opened your mouth to try again before a voice suddenly startled you.

"Yes I can hear you, mortal" a male voice replied, sounding slightly irritated. "What is it?"

You looked around, trying to find the source of the booming voice. It sounded like it was all around you. Your eyes landed on the statue, a quizzical look crossing your features. Did you just imagine that?

"Don't make me repeat myself."

You flinched under the harsh tone, clasping your hands tightly together. 

"Yes. I'm sorry" you blurted.

You felt your heart pounding in your chest as you tried to keep the shaking out of your meagre voice.

"I have come to ask a favour of you."

"Favour?" the voice drawled.

"A deal" you clarified.

The voice chuckled. "A deal" he rasped. "Do go on."

It sounded like you had his undivided attention now. You cleared your throat, your hands starting to shake. You tried to think of the best way to ask your question. You were taking a while to think and he was starting to get impatient. 

"Come on mortal, I don't have all eternity." He chuckled. "Actually, I do. But you obviously don't. So hurry it up."

You nodded your head. "Yes my lord."

You took in a shaky breath. Well, here goes nothing.

"I wanted to request that you...take my virginity."

You were met with complete silence for a long, torturous moment. Your cheeks were burning with embarrassment from the request. Now that you said the words out loud you wished you could take it all back.

"Are you asking me, a Daedric Prince, to have sex with you, a mere mortal?” There was another long pause. “How delicious."

Your cheeks burned hotter from his tone of voice. He started laughing, his loud voice echoing throughout the cave. Your eyebrow twitched in irritation as he continued to laugh at your plight, your teeth grinding together. 

"Are you going to grant my request or not?" you hissed through clenched teeth.

Usually a snarky tone of voice with a Daedric lord didn't end so well, but this Prince didn't seem to care as his laughter ceased almost immediately. 

"Oh I'll grant your request, little mortal" he agreed. "For a price, of course."

At this point, you were willing to agree with whatever bargain he offered. You couldn’t live with this curse anymore. You just wanted this over. The sooner, the better.

You felt magic in the air and watched as a swirling red portal rapidly formed in front of your eyes. Your eyes went wide with surprise as a hand reached out and suddenly pulled you through. Your head started to spin as you were pulled through to the other side, your stomach flipping as you landed on the ground with a thud. The cold, hard floor dug into your back as you stared at the high walls surrounding you. If you took a guess, you would wager that you weren’t on Tamriel anymore. A lamp dangled high above your head, bathing the room with a strange red glow. You could smell incense burning, the smell almost suffocating you as you took a deep breath. A shadow loomed over you and your head snapped up to the figure standing above you. Well, he did look similar to his statue.

His white hair was short, his locks only reaching his shoulders in length. He had two horns protruding from his skull that looked like they were sharp enough to cut you. The tips of his ears were pointed and flared much like any of the Mer back on Tamriel. Well, at least he was pleasing to the eye. Clavicus reached down with a clawed hand, his fingers digging into the collar of your clothes as he easily picked you up. A flash of fear spiked your body as your feet dangled a few inches off the ground. He grinned at you, flashing his pointy teeth.

"It's been a while since I've had a virgin" he rasped. "I'm going to enjoy this."

You shrieked in surprise when you were suddenly pushed onto a soft bed. You were certain a moment ago that it didn't even exist. The Daedra gave you a predatory smirk as he crawled onto the bed with you, like a wolf cornering a poor helpless lamb. You backed away until you hit the headboard and you physically couldn't move back anymore. Your heart was beating fast against your ribcage, your pulse racing as the Prince trapped you with his body. He flashed his sharp teeth again, a chuckle bubbling up his throat.

"Scared little one? Just remember, you're the one that asked for this."

He was right. You were the one that wanted to do this. But you were scared. You realised that because he was a Daedra he might not treat you very kindly. There was no promise that he would. You didn't exactly discuss the terms of your agreement. You scolded yourself for coming into this mess without a plan. Your throat felt dry and your lips were cracked. You flicked your tongue over your dry lips before you spoke.

"I'm just...nervous" you admitted. "I'm not sure what to do."

Clavicus hummed in thought, his hands securely wrapped around your ankles. 

"Well I'm sure I can help you with that" he grinned. "Don't worry your pretty little head about the details. You're supposed to just enjoy the ride."

You nodded, your anxiety easing up a little. You reason with yourself that he wasn't all that bad. Still, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't hurt you. You swallowed your fear as best as you could, trying to think positive thoughts. Everything was going to be alright. You hoped. 

You inhaled sharply when you felt the Prince idly play with your hair, brushing a few strands out of your face. You stared into his mystic eyes, captivated as he leaned forward, his lips just a hair's breadth away. You drew a quick breath and the gap was closed. His lips were surprisingly soft and for a brief moment, you didn’t know how to respond. You felt him smile against your mouth before his teeth suddenly nipped your lips. You winced in pain, a surprised gasp leaving your lips as you opened your mouth. Clavicus saw his opportunity and slipped his tongue into the wet cavern, his rough tongue dominating your mouth. You clutched the front of his robes, moaning as the appendage rubbed against your teeth and tongue with vigour. He tasted like aged wine and a strange, smoky flavour that you couldn’t quite place. You could barely keep up and you felt your head start to spin from all the new sensations that were assaulting your body. You never remembered kissing to be so intense.

You parted from the heated kiss when your lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen. You sucked down a quick breath but weren't given much of a reprieve before he was on you once again. He smothered your lips with fiery kisses before his lips attacked your neck, his teeth biting down on your soft skin. Your face flushed with heat as you squirmed under his ministrations. He barely knew you, yet he privy to all that spots that made your legs quake. He touched you with a disturbing familiarity, a simple brush setting your nerves a light with newfound desire.

Clavicus started to pull at your robes, his claws catching on your clothes and tearing the fabric like it was paper. The anxiety of being naked and vulnerable made you tremble like a leaf, your eyes fluttering shut as you swallowed thickly. You heard a dull clatter, reminding you briefly of the dagger you had brought with you. You scoffed. Like a butter knife was going to do anything to a Deadric Prince. Once your clothes were tossed to the side you lay bare underneath him, nothing to hide you from his roving, hungry gaze. 

Your body twitched from the cold, your nipples going hard from the chill nipping at your skin. You had the urge to cover yourself up and stop this whole thing but there was something in the Prince's eyes that made you hesitate. Heat sparked in the pit of your stomach and your cheeks burned, the blush spreading all the way to the tips of your ears. You shouldn't be this aroused by him but you were and you wanted him to keep touching you. His hands started to wander over your body, admiring every detail as he gave you what you craved. 

"Such a rare beauty you are" he mused. 

You whimpered as one of his hands roughly grabbed your breast, pinching a rosy tip between his fingers. You let out a shaky breath as he leaned closer, his lips grazing the shell of your ear.

"And you're all mine."

He chuckled deeply as he pulled away, withdrawing from your body and the bed as he stood up. He started to undress, maintaining eye contact with you as he stripped off his garments. You sat up to watch eagerly as he peeled away the layers to reveal what was underneath. When he was completely naked your eyes started to naturally wander. He had a toned body that would make any woman weak in the knees and your hands were itching to touch. As your eyes travelled further down planes of lean muscles they immediately went wide when you saw his erection between his legs. You snapped your head away from him, your cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. You had never witnessed a penis in all its glory before. The Prince laughed at your reaction, hands placed on his hips.

"My you really are a virgin" he crowed.

Your cheeks were burning furiously with anger, your stomach twisting with anxiety. You just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. This wasn't funny; at least not to you. Once his laughter had died down he flashed you a sultry grin. He curled his index finger at you, beckoning you to come closer.

"Come here" he cooed. 

The heat died down from your cheeks as you obeyed him, crawling closer on your hands and knees. He stood at the edge of the bed, a smile playing on his lips as your face was inches away from his crotch.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

You swallowed thickly. You had no clue where to even begin. You closed your eyes and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the tip. You heard a soft sigh leave his lips and you continued, placing light kisses over the flushed skin. 

"Good girl" Clavicus praised. "Now try putting it in your mouth."

You did as the Prince suggested and brought your mouth back to the head. You placed the tip in your mouth, gently suckling on the sensitive head. He hissed in pleasure, his hand threading through your hair to hold you in place. Your tongue flicked over the slit and you could taste something bitter on your tongue. You couldn't compare it to anything else that you had previously tasted and you decided it wasn't unpleasant. His hips jerked forward impatiently, forcing you to take a little more into your mouth. You tried to relax as you continued to suck, your tongue wrapping around the underside of his shaft. He moaned in pleasure, his fingers digging into your scalp as he bucked his hips into your warm mouth. 

You almost gagged, tears pricking the corners of your eyes as you deepthroat him, the tip of his cock brushing the back of your throat. You moaned lowly, feeling the heat gather between your legs as he used your mouth for his pleasure. It was sick but you were enjoying every minute of it. Clavicus pulled away when he felt his stomach clench. He didn't want the fun to be over just yet. You moaned in relief when he let go of the tight grip he had on the back of your head. Your jaw ached as you rubbed your cheeks to alleviate some of the pain. The Prince was smiling down at you.

"Now, it's my turn."

You were suddenly pinned onto the bed without warning, a startled yelp leaving your lips as Clavicus caged you beneath him. His lips attacked your chest, sucking your nipple into his hot mouth. You gasped and moaned softly as he sucked on the hard bud, his tongue swirling and flicking it. You felt unbelievably hot as your stomach clenched, your core aching as you rubbed your legs together restlessly. His teeth lightly grazed your nipple, causing your spine to curl as shivers ran rampant around your body. He let go of your chest with a loud pop, his soft lips finding new areas to tease. His mouth travelled lower down your body as he nestled himself comfortably between your spread legs. He hoisted them over his shoulders, his mouth placing kisses along your inner thighs. You hissed under his touch, his sharp teeth pricking your skin and leaving behind blushing red marks. He peered up at you through long lashes, his warm breath fanning over your aching heat.

"Let's have a taste."

You gasped sharply when you felt his tongue lick up the length of your dripping slit. The sensation was unfamiliar to your virgin body but by the divines it felt so good. You moaned loudly as he placed his mouth against you, his tongue toying with your clit. He flicked and poked the sensitive bundle of nerves, his fingers digging into your backside as he spread you further for him. 

He groaned against you, the vibrations going straight to your core as you cried out. You threaded your fingers through his hair, being mindful of the horns as you tugged on the locks. His long nails bit into your skin as he thrusted his tongue into your soaking pussy with vigor. You whined and bucked your hips into his mouth as a hot coil started to wind in the pit of your stomach. It wound tighter with every push of his eager tongue exploring uncharted territory. You gasped in surprise when you felt one of his fingers prod against your wet entrance. You tried to pull away as it slowly penetrated into you, stretching your walls for the first time. Clavicus chuckled as he pulled his mouth away, resting his chin on your stomach.

"It is necessary dear" he informed you, slowly twisting his finger inside you. "We need to prepare you."

You whined lowly, clutching his hair tightly as his finger continued to intrude into your aching heat. He stopped briefly and was courteous enough to wait for you to adjust. It stung a little and the feeling was foreign. He started to slowly thrust his finger in and out, your walls clenching every time he re-entered. You moaned lightly trying to adjust to the sting as you started to cant your hips forward. Just as you were starting to get used to the feeling he added a second finger. You whimpered as his fingers rubbed against you, hooded eyes watching as your face scrunched up in pleasure as he continued to finger you slowly. 

"Good girl" he praised.

He lowered his head back to your swollen clit and started to suck on it, sparking the intense pleasure in your gut again. A curse slipped from your tongue as you arched your back, shamelessly grinding against his face. His fingers started to curl inside you, searching until he found your sweet spot. He knew he found it when you started to scream. The coil in your stomach was taut and close to snapping, making you moan and beg for a release as you tugged on his hair. You never got it as the Prince pulled away just before you could reach your peak. You whined in frustration as he pulled away, removing his fingers with a wet pop that made you wince. He chuckled lowly.

"Don't worry Princess; I'll give you something much better."

You jumped when you felt his warm dick rub up against your soaked lips, the tip teasing your clit. Clavicus groaned as he grabbed your legs, wrapping them around his waist as he lined up his cock with your entrance. He slowly started to push inside, stretching your walls with each push of his hips. You choked on a sob as you felt pain flash across your abdomen. It was a type of pain you had never felt before as he pushed into the tight ring of muscles. You had been warned that your first time may not be very comfortable. You just weren’t sure if the rumours were true. Until now. 

Your body was shaking as you tried to catch your breath, tears glistening in the corners of your eyes. Clavicus started to slowly rock your bodies together, fingers digging into the flesh of your thighs as he pushed himself deeper. You groaned in pain, clawing at his chest with how uncomfortable you were. 

"Relax" he grunted out through clenched teeth. "You will not enjoy it if you’re wound so tight."

"Easy for you to say" you hissed lowly.

Either he didn’t hear you or he didn’t care as he continued to roll his hips against you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer, kissing you with fervour. His passionate kisses were enough to distract you from the pain for a little while. His lips were addictive and you melted into the kisses, the unfamiliar pain slowly starting to ebb away. 

You could feel the pleasure start to claw at your gut once more and you moaned in wanton. You ease yourself into falling into a rhythm, and you start to move in time with the Prince. He growled low in his throat, nails scratching your skin to leave behind red welts. The heat in your gut coiled as you mewled with rapture, your body quivering from the pleasure. Your heels dug into the beautiful dip in his back to spur him on, urging him to go as deep as he possibly could. You moaned in delight as he picked up the pace, his sharp teeth nipping your collar bone. He thrust into you harder, his cock scraping your walls and brushing against your sweet spot with every deep thrust. You moaned in pleasure, your stomach clenching as the coil pulled taut. You arched your back, your nails raking across his skin as you writhed underneath him. All the new and different sensations were too much for your body to handle, your hips locking up as you threw your head back with a loud whine.

You screamed as the pressure in your gut reached breaking point and you cried in ecstasy. You chanted the Prince's name like a broken mantra as your climax ripped through you. You held onto him like a lifeline, the euphoria hitting you hard as you shuddered underneath him. Clavicus hissed as your walls spasmed around his cock, your slick juices coating his shaft and making it easier to glide into your body. 

Not even this Prince could last much longer with your wet heat clenched tightly around him. His hips stuttered as he reached his end, a hand swiftly pressing down onto your stomach. You suddenly cried out as you felt sharp pain prick your skin. It felt like something was burning into your flesh. You tried to remove his hand but the Prince was stronger than you were. He came harshly, the palm of his hand digging into your stomach as his seed spilled deep inside you.

He removed himself with a slick pop, some of the lewd juices overflowing and slipping out of your abused hole. A thin sheen of sweat covered your body, your skin glistening and reflecting the pale light of the candles surrounding you. You took deep shuddering breaths, your body twitching with both pleasure and pain. Your head felt dizzy and you didn't know if you were going to be sick sick or pass out. You chanced a look at the spot to where Clavicus had pressed on your stomach and you gasped with horror. Burned into your skin was the mark of Clavicus Vile. You winced as your fingers brushed against the mark, skin still raw and sensitive to touch.

"What's this?" you asked.

The Prince chuckled. "You honestly didn't think I'd give you what you wanted without a price."

Your eyes went wide with fear. What did he do to you? He stroked your abdomen affectionately, his nails tracing the scar. You whimpered in pain, biting your dry lips to suppress the pathetic sounds that clawed at your throat. You tried to wriggle out of his tight grasp but he prevented your escape, nails biting into your skin as a warning.

"As long as you live, you can't sleep with another man or woman. You're all mine."

You wet your dry lips. "And say if I were to sleep with someone else, what would happen?"

Clavicus shrugged. "Don't know. You'd probably turn into some horrific abomination. Never actually field tested this magic before."

He snickered at the distraught look on your face.

"Don't worry so much Princess; you still have me. As long as you behave, I'll give you what you need."

You nodded slowly as the Prince kissed your cheek fondly. You got your wish but at what cost? You should have known not to make a deal with the devil.


End file.
